If only we weren't cousins
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Both Ben and Gwen have feelings for each other but they can't confess it to each other because they were cousins. But sometimes, they wish that they were never cousins and they can fell in love. This story is told in 2 point of views of the characters.


**Hiya! The name is Drama Sapphire! Welcome to my first Ben 10 story! This story is for those who still like the couple and I still am even though sometimes I don't know why the creators of the TV show have to make them cousins but it should be better if Gwen was just like a friend of Ben since I'm pretty sure that some of the fans were curious but we can't do anything about it since we're not the ones who created the show so we just leave it alone. **

**Anyway, this story is told in both Ben's & Gwen's minds and both of them secretly have a crush on each other even though they can't hang out with each other because they were cousins so it was like an unrequited love to the both of them. So they decide to keep their feelings a secret since they want to ruin their family because of their relationships. So they decide to keep it a secret forever. I hope you guys like this story and review! Have a great time fans! ^_-**

**Just to let you know, I don't own anything except this story that I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**If you guys like this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check out my other stories. You can also chat on my profile & vote too! ^_-**

**Ben Tennyson's point of view:**

Why both he and Gwen are cousins? He doesn't know why fate has to make them to be cousins. He just didn't know why even though he can't do anything about it. Sometimes, he wished that both of him and Gwen are just friends…going on a trip with his grandfather when they were both 10 years old. Strangely, they were acting like best friends and he would often make fun of her and she would get angry and tell him to grow up like a man and he just did when they were 15 even though they were now 16.

When he was chosen to become hero with the powerful Ominitrix, he save innocent people & aliens including his grandfather and his cousins whom he cared for the most because of their friendship. He remembered the good time they shared together even to this day when they were teenagers.

When they were both 15 years old, they joined up with Kevin Levin to save the world while searching for their grandfather, Max Tennyson. Ben was surprised that his cousin has became a skill warrior with her anodite and her changed behavior even though she still makes fun of him sometimes. But what pleased him the most is her face which have became so beautiful and a beautiful smile which made Ben's life feels more fun.

Then he met Julie who has caught his eyes shortly after winning the soccer game and he was glad to meet the girl who would soon become his girlfriend even though he prefer Gwen. Then he became a little jealous when he saw her hanging out with Kevin including the part when they became a couple but there's nothing he can do about it since being with Kevin makes Gwen happy. So all what Ben can do right now is to let her be happy even though he can just dream of being with her. Now he has Julie who reminds him of his favorite cousin. But he can still love his cousin forever even though it should forever remain a secret...but if only there weren't cousins...then he can tell her about how much he loved her.

**Gwen Tennyson's point of view:**

Gwen can't understand why she and Ben have to be cousins. She doesn't know why. Back when there were 10 years old, she always gets upset when he makes fun of her and she tells him to grow up like a man. But when she saw him became a great hero after possessing the Ominitrix and save innocent aliens & people, she was amazed by his progress when he begins to mature even though he is still a kid inside and she always knew it.

One day when she discovered that she has powers, she decides to use them to help her cousin even though she sometimes wanna do things on her own. During the summer when they were 10, both she and Ben were getting along and they were becoming good friends with each other.

5 years later, when they were both 15 years old…she is still good friends with Ben even though they still doing the same thing when they were younger except they now have different personalities. She was surprised when the immature Ben that she once knew has now change into a mature young man since his adventures when he was 10 years old.

As days passed by while they were teaming up with Kevin Levin to save the world and searching for their grandfather, she realized that she has feelings for her cousin even though she can't confess her feelings to him because they were cousins and it seems to hurt her emotionally. Not only that, she can't seems to understand why the both of them has to be cousins but sometimes, she secretly drew a picture of them together and wrote the words 'If only we weren't cousins…then you and I can be able to become good friends and later became lovers…if only we weren't cousins…then we can say the words "I love you" when we grow up after becoming good friends…if only we weren't cousins' and then she secretly fold the black and white drawing and hid it in her diary so that way no one can find it.

While hiding her feelings for her cousins, she decides to have a relationship with Kevin Levin even though she noticed a bit of jealousy in her cousin's eyes but she knew that he couldn't do nothing about it because they were both family members. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings but they have no choice since they were only cousins…and they can't fell in love because of it…so they have to keep their feelings for each other as a secret.

When she saw Ben hanging out with Julie, she felt a tiny bit of jealousy in her body but she decides to smile since she knew that her cousin needed to fell in love since he can't be with her, so Gwen decides to let him enter a relationship with Julie since she can't do anything about it.

While bad things are now happening since her cousin has now been exposed on the news and became a hero even though the news anchorman tries to make everyone believe that he is a bad guy, Gwen still supports her cousin and she'll do anything she can to stay by him even though they can't be lovers. But she can only love him in her dreams when she goes to sleep even though it can't be real…but to her, the dream seems to be so real and she intends to never forget about it.

She is now Kevin's girlfriend but sometimes…if she and Ben aren't cousins…then she can be Ben's girlfriend instead…and he can be her boyfriend. But for now, she must never reveal her feelings to her cousins or anyone else…and stay as Kevin's girlfriend. But deep inside…she still loves Ben…if only…they weren't cousins.

Thanks for reading my first story. I hope you guys enjoy and please review! Bye! ^_-


End file.
